Vuelo 666
by ArtemisaXP
Summary: Un sueño y una premonición que llega tarde...


**Advertencia:** Esta historia es alternativa. Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vuelo 666**

* * *

Movía su mano como siempre lo hacía en aquel aereopuerto para despedir a su querida madre. Ella apenas podía contar sus siete años de edad cuando ya estaba acostumbrada a ver aquella escena. Su madre vivía viajando porque de lo que ganaba era que ella y su familia podían vivir. A pesar de todo estaba contenta. Había prometido pasar más tiempo con sus hijas. Aquella sería la última despedida que tendrían... ella lo había prometido.

La hora de partir rápido llegó. La señora Tendo era conocida por todos por ser una azafata servicial. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, haciendo del viaje uno más placentero. Su presencia era la que aclamaban cuando se encontraban con alguien atacado por el pánico a los aviones. "No se preocupe usted. ¿Acaso no sabía que los aviones son más seguros que los automóviles?" Después de eso siempre llegaba la calma. No era todo lo que pudiera decir sino su simple presencia. Tan bella y radiante como era, llevando paz con solo estar cerca. Ese era su don particular.

De camino a casa Soun Tendo, padre ejemplar, le compró helados a sus tres queridas hijas. Un poco de dulces traía de vuelta aquellas sonrisas y la felicidad en los rostros de las niñas. Aquel pequeño espacio de padre e hijas se había convertido en un pequeño ritual. Él sabía como borrar aquellas lágrimas y por más rutinario que pareciese nunca le fallaban los buenos resultados que le traía.

- ¡Mírame papá! - la pequeña Akane Tendo jugaba en la caja de arena con otros niños. Siempre lo hacía, especialmente con su mejor amigo... el pequeño Ranma Saotome. Era el único hijo de su amigo de la infancia y maestro de la Escuela de Combate Libre, Genma Saotome. Algún día aquel niño que jugaba con su hija disfrutará de jugar con sus nietos. Pero para que llegara ese día faltaba mucho.

- ¡Cuidado con los ojos! - No podía parar de reír. Aquellos niños tan llenos de energía no sabían el uso práctico de la caja de arena. Allí combatían lanzándose arena para distraer al oponente y vencer en sus duelos infantiles. ¿Dónde estaban los famosos castillos de arena? Soun Tendo estaba seguro de que Ranma Saotome sería el prometido perfecto para su hija. Ambos compartían la misma vitalidad. Separarlos sería un pecado y el disgusto para ellos.

- ¡Mi helado! - Nabiki miró el verde pasto manchado con el marrón de su postre de chocolate. Era una verdadera lástima... estaba tan sabroso. Se quedó allí mirando como se fundía con la yerba que allí crecía como queriendo devorarlo con la mirada.

Soun Tendo ya había visto aquella escena varias veces. Nabiki Tendo nunca había tenido piedad con su helado y éste siempre terminaba cayendo al suelo como queriendo escapar de su dueña. No habían lágrimas que escaparan de sus ojos porque antes de que eso pudiera pasar, su hermana mayor, Kasumi Tendo extendía el suyo para compartirlo. Orgulloso estaba de ella. Su hija mayor poseía el mismo calor que tenía su madre en su aura. Eran tan generosas... nunca había sido imposible sentirse bien alrededor de ellas por más difícil que fueran las situaciones. Miró el cielo, ya el sol estaba cayendo. ¡Qué hermosa puesta de sol! El cielo tan rojo como la sangre que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar por su querida familia. Ya era hora de volver a casa...

- ¡Akane¡Ranma¡Ya nos vamos! - Dos muñecos de arena miraron tristes al jefe de familia. A Ranma siempre lo venían a recoger tarde porque Genma impartía sus clases por la tarde mientras que Soun lo hacía por las mañanas. El acuerdo era mutuo... para cuidar de los hijos. Los vio correr hacia donde se encontraban y suplicar en vano con la mirada unos minutos de juegos más.

- ¿Qué no han tenido suficiente? - Nabiki irritada de cansancio miraba con sorpresa a los niños cubiertos de arena.

- Akane, obedece a papá. Ya han jugado bastante y lo pueden hacer mañana. - Kasumi era la única que tenía aquella habilidad de hacerlos resignar. Realmente disfrutaba de esos tiempos. Si tan solo ella los pudiera ver...

Aquel deseo había desaparecido ya. La taza de té había caído al igual que las lágrimas que por sus mejillas comenzaban a resbalar. ¿Por qué la vida le hacía esto? De repente todo perdía sentido... una parte de él había sido aniquilada en cuestión de segundos. ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Soun! - Genma entró cansado al hogar donde el calor perdía el nombre. La noche fría y lluviosa jugaba malévolamente con la atmósfera de la residencia Tendo.

- ¡Llévatelos Genma¡Por favor! No quiero que vean esto... - Genma sorprendido de ver el desesperado semblante llamó a los niños. Sabía que era tarde ya. Todos eran muy inteligentes y ninguno pasó por desapercibida la noticia de un gran pájaro caído del cielo que como un viejo fénix ardía en fuego para convertirse en cenizas. La única diferencia sería que los ciento seis pasajeros y los trabajadores no renacerían de aquel polvo de muerte. La calidad del tiempo y el fallo de un motor habían sido los responsables de la tragedia. Nada se podía hacer ya... la promesa nunca sería cumplida.

- ¡Noooooooooooooo¡Mamá vuelve por favor¡Vuelve mamá! - Akane no quería abandonar su hogar. Donde había crecido y compartido con los que tanto quería. Pero ella no era la única que sufría. Esa era la primera vez que Kasumi Tendo lloraba sin consuelo. Nunca había imaginado que aquella tarde en el aereopuerto sería la última que viera el rostro sonriente de su querida madre. Y mucho menos pensó que aquella tarde en el parque sería la última vez donde el resto de la familia vería su radiante sonrisa... saboreando aquel helado que su padre le había comprado para llenar el vacío que su madre siempre dejaba cada vez que partía. Nabiki no lloraba pero para todos su silencio siempre había sido peor que las lágrimas. Fue tanto el impacto de la noticia que las emociones no corrían por su rostro... Nabiki Tendo nunca fue capaz de llorar por la muerte de su madre.

Despertó llorosa. Su cara roja, su cuerpo sudoroso y las lágrimas cayendo eran evidencia de que había vuelto a revivir aquel día. Habían pasado ya catorce años desde aquella tragedia y era ella la única que no había podido superar el dolor. Cada vez se hacían más recurrentes aquellos sueños donde vivía nuevamente desde la mañana hasta la noche.

Akane Tendo había crecido como artista marcial al igual que su mejor amigo, amante y prometido Ranma Saotome. Ambos compartían las mismas pasiones y por ser del mismo fuerte carácter era que se encontraban peleados. ¿Por qué no quería reconocer que ella era más fuerte¡Era un envidioso! Aunque solo fuera por muy poco que le ganaba, Akane Tendo había aceptado un entrenamiento donde la piedad, el descanso y la debilidad no entraban en el diccionario de su maestra Cologne. Había viajado en numerosas ocasiones para entrenar y mantener su honor y el de el dojo de su familia en alto.

Entrenaba con vicio. No había un sólo día en el que ella no entrenara. Tenía un cuerpo envidiado por muchas y un prometido deseado por más. No había nada que le hiciera falta. Sólo tenía el vacío que su madre le había dejado pero ya era algo que tenía que superar. Akane Tendo entrenaba a diario para no tener espacio suficiente de tiempo que le dejara pensar en la pérdida de su madre.

- ¿Por qué estás tan celoso? - Allí estaba el dueño de sus alegrías y disgustos. Ranma Saotome la visitó una vez más para impedir que participara en un Torneo Internacional de Artes Marciales al cual ella y no él había sido invitada a participar.

- ¿Por qué no entiendes Akane¡No son celos lo que siento¡Ya te lo dije una vez¡No quiero verte partir otra vez...! - Era tan difícil admitirlo pero Ranma Saotome era el único que conocía todas las noches en vela que pasó esperando las llamadas de Akane cuando llegaba a su destino. Era tan horrible vivir con esos miedos. Ya había perdido a su suegra... no quería perder a la dueña de su vida. ¿Alguien se ha imaginado a Ranma sin Akane? No... es imposible hacerlo. Simplemente no cabía en la cabeza de alguien la separación de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo. ¡Hasta la mención de sus nombres suenan mejor cuando se dicen uno seguido del otro! Ellos estaban destinados a vivir y permanecer juntos.

- ¿Por qué Ranma¿Por qué es a mí a la siempre invitan en vez de a ti? - Esta niña... siempre le provocaba tantos dolores de cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que no entendiera sus miedos¿Cómo era posible que interpretara siempre mal las cosas?

- ¡No es justo que pienses así de mi Akane! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos... no es justo. Nunca pensé que este día llegaría pero hoy quiero decirte que ya estoy cansado de que pienses que estoy celoso de tu gran habilidad. ¡No sabes lo equivocada que estás¿Sabes qué¡Estoy orgulloso¡Orgullo no es lo mismo que celos! Pero ya estoy harto... cansado de que pienses así de mi. Haz lo que quieras... - Le pasó por el lado hasta llegar a la puerta. Se detuvo en seco y se volteó para ver el rostro preocupado de su prometida por última vez. - Nunca pude reunir el valor para verte ir Akane, por eso nunca fui a despedirte cada vez que viajabas a un nuevo entrenamiento o a otra competencia. ¿Sabes? Nunca me han gustado las despedidas y menos si eres tú la que se aleja de mi.

- ¡Eso es porque nunca quieres venir conmigo! - Sus puños apretados siempre habían sido las emociones que la pequeña Tendo quería mantener fuera de las expresiones en una conversación. En esos momentos Akane Tendo mantenía apretadas las lágrimas que querían salir en ambas manos cerradas con fuerza.

- ¿Para qué quieres que viaje contigo¡Sólo vives pendiente de hacerte más fuerte y ganar trofeos que de nada te sirven¡Vives huyendo de las memorias y lo que haces es alejarte de todos¿No te das cuenta de que me apartas cada vez más de ti? - Tenían esa misma manía. Rabia contenida, pensamientos callados habían querido salir a relucir en aquella conversación. Ninguno sabía que desde antes eran un alma dividida en dos cuerpos. Todos menos ellos lo sabían. Habían nacido el uno para el otro. Con el simple hecho de conocerse a sí mismos, ya conocían al otro.

- ¡No estoy huyendo¡No te estoy apartando¡Eres tú el que me aleja con esos celos infundados! - Akane Tendo ya sabía lo que seguía... sus puños apretados con más fuerza provocaron que hilos de sangre cayeran por las uñas enterradas en sus palmas. No sentía dolor por sus manos lastimadas sino por la tristeza que nunca había podido borrar desde aquel día... Ranma era sólo una víctima de aquel escape de la realidad. A pesar de todo, él la conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que ella misma.

- Nunca vas a perder... ¿verdad Akane? Espero que te vaya bien. - La puerta se cerró a la vez que la residencia de los Tendo se llenaba de silencio y sollozos. Ella tampoco soportaba verlo partir. Tenía que liberar su mente. Necesitaba pensar con claridad las cosas. En muchas partes Ranma tenía razón aunque le costara admitirlo, Akane nunca había superado la partida de su madre. Aquella promesa no cumplida había dejado un hueco en su corazón que se llenaba de tristeza cada vez que estaba libre para pensar en ello. Por eso se ocupaba tanto en las artes marciales. Esa era la razón por la que necesitaba de este torneo... para liberar el dolor de la herida donde Ranma Saotome había puesto sus palabras. La había lastimado. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y presurosa comenzó a preparar su equipaje para el viaje.

Revivió la escena en su mente. Allí estaba ella cuando era pequeña viendo la sonrisa de su madre al despedirse y manteniendo en su memoria la promesa de que ella volvería para quedarse. Cuando volvió en sí vio que su brazo estaba ligeramente levantado, como queriendo decir adiós a una memoria donde ella todavía tenía siete años de edad. No quería llorar... no quería volver al pasado. Miró hacia atrás, no había quien fuera a despedirla ni desearle un buen viaje. Su padre ya había fallecido de tristeza y sus hermanas eran ya unas mujeres muy ocupadas y con vida propia.

¿Quién diría que Nabiki tendría su propia empresa? Era toda una persona exitosa. Se lanzaba a cuanto negocio le pasara por las narices aunque disfrutaba mucho de invertir en juguetes nuevos para niños. Tal vez porque ella siempre quizo jugar con ella y Ranma. Nunca sabría la respuesta. ¡Y Kasumi! Su hermana mayor ya se había encargado de llenar de niños su nuevo hogar. Casada con un doctor tan amable como ella. A simple vista se le veía brotar el amor por los poros de su piel. Nunca había imaginado a su hermana con una familia propia. Sin embargo ella estaba allí... en el mismo lugar donde había visto a su madre por última vez. Ahora ella estaba en su lugar. Pero con la diferencia de que Akane Tendo no contaba con una familia que la fuera a despedir con aquella sonrisa en los labios.

Caminó despacio como si no quisiera llegar a su destino. No podía parar de rememorar escenas mezcladas. Su madre sonriendo... Ranma jugando con ella. Lanzaba tanta arena que le cayó en los ojos. No podía llorar porque antes de hacerlo ya su mejor y más fiel amigo la estaba ayudando a limpiarse. Allí estaba ella caminando con su pequeña maleta de azafata con sus pasos tan lentos como si no tuviera el deseo de abandonar allí a su familia. Ranma apretaba los puños llenos de rabia por su patética conducta todos estos años.

Ya habían revisado su pase de entrada al avión. Había dejado su equipaje y ya había escuchado el aviso para abordar. Estaba segura de que aquel berrinche de Ranma se le iba a pasar. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Ese pobre tonto era tan predecible. Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios Akane Tendo abordó el vuelo seiscientos sesenta y seis con destino a China. Recibida por el frío aire del avión buscó su asiento.

Era el número trece. Estaba ella sentada entre una ventana y un pequeño niño con gran parecido al pequeño Ranma. Su madre estaba sentada detrás de él y siempre pendiente de su pequeño. Antes de salir ya el niño estaba dormido y Akane no podía dejar de mirarlo con cariño y nostalgia. ¡Era tan parecido!

- ¡No te vayas Akane! - Allí estaba él... en su casa. Lloraba porque su compañera de juegos salía junto a su nueva maestra en su primer viaje de entrenamiento. Era tan triste verlo así. Akane quería que él fuera con ella pero no podía. Tenía que ir sola para hacerse fuerte. Para sobreponerse a todas las emociones que se la comían viva.

- No te preocupes Ranma... volveré. ¡Y cuando lo haga voy a derrotarte! - Tan infantil como era le sacó la lengua al pequeño niño que empezaba a olvidar su tristeza para convertirla en un reto aceptado.

- ¡Ya verás como seré yo el que te gane¡Niña! - Nunca había soportado que la llamaran niña y él lo sabía. Akane quería ser grande... crecer para olvidar. Bien sabía que el tiempo era el que mejor curaba las heridas y hacía olvidar los más dolorosos recuerdos.

Sintió un ligero temblor y escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente del motor. El avión ya se estaba preparando para despegar. Abrochó el cinturón del pequeño dormido y luego el suyo. Miró por la ventana y se alejó rápido al ver un reflejo de alguien que no estaba más que en su mente. Aquel idiota no podía dejarla en paz en ningún lugar. Se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. No se lo había prometido a nadie pero estaba segura de que ese sería su último viaje. Akane Tendo nunca sospechó que en el asiento trece del vuelo seiscientos sesenta y seis se iba a cumplir su deseo... un último viaje.

La pista ya estaba libre para que aquella gran ave metálica corriera y alzara su vuelo. Iban a una gran velocidad y por más que trató nunca se pudo tranquilizar. La menor de las Tendo nunca pudo superar aquel miedo a volar... no después de saber lo que pasó con su madre cuando ella apenas contaba los siete años de edad. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió cuando sintió que algo se escapaba de lo normal.

Vio las luces prendiendo y apagándose. Un sonido proveniente del motor se hacía notar y el miedo en la joven y en los demás pasajeros se hacía presente. Presas del pánico las jóvenes azafatas trataban de calmar a quienes sufrían, al igual que ellas, el miedo a morir en un avión. Akane miró de reojo y volvió a mirar a la azafata que le recordó a su madre. Ya estaba alucinando... el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella.

El avión había despegado, el ruido era más fuerte. Los niños lloraban desconsolados y los adultos gritaban con pánico desmedido. El avión se había elevado y ya habían levantado el vuelo. El ruido del motor había aumentado su volumen y el avión comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente. El pánico en estos momentos era inevitable.

- ¡Mantengan abrochados sus cinturones¡Bajen las cabezas y prepárense para un aterrizaje de emergencia! - Se escuchaba decir al experimentado piloto por el altavoz. Su voz alarmante y llena de seguridad hacía que todos obedecieran. Las azafatas también se sentaron e imitaron a los pasajeros. La Torre de Control estaba enterada de los fallos mecánicos y como todavía estaban cerca del aereopuerto todos serían rápidamente atendidos por el equipo de emergencias.

Akane quería permanecer positiva pero las lágrimas que brotaban de sus mejillas y los gritos que de su boca salían contrastaban con lo que quería sentir. Tantas memorias que tenía, luchaban por tener lugar entre los últimos recuerdos de la joven Tendo. Aquellas cosas que quería hacer y las que ya no podía. Su última despedida con Ranma Saotome no había sido la mejor y ahora se arrepentía de no permanecer a su lado.

El ruido del motor se hizo más fuerte e imposible de ignorar. Todos ya sabían de donde provenía el fallo. El avión se inclinó un poco hacia la izquierda y el resto fue como en cámara lenta de una pélicula de horror. Al igual que en una montaña rusa cayeron en picada. Los gritos se dejaron de escuchar en el momento en que el avión explotó al estrellarse contra la fría brea de la calle en la madrugada. El fuego se esparció más rápido que las ondas de sonido del gran estruendo que causó el avión al caer.

Todos los canales locales cubrían la noticia. Eran las seis de la mañana y Ranma Saotome no podía parar de llorar frente al televisor. Las mismas imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en todos los boletines de noticias que pasaban con cobertura extendida.

Aquella noche había una lluvia de meteoritos y un aficionado había grabado por casualidad la catástrofe. La noticia corrió como pólvora y el video había sido publicado casi al instante. La gente no paraba de llamar para saber si habían sobrevivientes. El noticiero se encargó de vaciar las líneas telefónicas al dar a conocer que no hubo sobrevivientes a la explosión.

Gente llorando desesperada era la imagen del momento. Hasta los periódicos publicaron por segunda vez en el mismo día con una cobertura especial del trágico evento. ¿Medio de información u oportunidad para vender más? Para Ranma Saotome la situación de los periódicos no era tan importante en esos momentos. Sentado frente al televisor abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza. Cientos de lágrimas caían como cascadas por su pálido rostro y por más que lo deseaba no podía apagar el aparato electrónico.

La taza de té había caído al igual que las lágrimas que por sus mejillas comenzaban a resbalar. Allí estaba ella de pie. Mirando en el televisor como el vuelo seiscientos sesenta y seis había sufrido un aparatoso accidente. Miró hacia el lado y allí lo encontró llorando al igual que ella. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la taza levantó la cabeza rápidamente como si de un sueño se tratase. Se levantó y la abrazó queriendo desaparecer todo rastro de dudas.

- No podía... dormir. Tuve... una pesadilla... espantosa. - Su estado de sorpresa era tal que apenas podía articular las palabras. Ranma la abrazaba tan fuerte que nunca sería capaz de liberarse. No quería liberarse de quien su vida había salvado...

Akane Tendo vio el rostro del niño. En él vio el reflejo del rostro de su prometido y cuando vio por la ventana allí estaba él con su mirada furiosa por su cobardía. Ella se había dedicado a mantener su mente ocupada para no recordar aquellas cosas que le provocaban dolor. Siempre era lo mismo. A Ranma no le gustaba verla partir y esta vez se lo había dejado bien en claro.

Su corazón latía acelerado como queriendo dar aviso de algo. ¿Será que Ranma nunca la perdonaría? Dudas asaltaron su mente sobre aquella última reacción antes de la partida. Esa fue la despedida más dolorosa que Ranma Saotome le había dedicado a su mejor amiga, amante y prometida. Vio de nuevo el rostro de aquel niño y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Ella no quería perder a quien la había acompañado en los peores momentos de su vida. Con brusquedad se levantó del asiento trece y le pidió desesperada a la azafata que la dejaran salir del vuelo seiscientos sesenta y seis con destino a China.

- Lo siento señorita. Pero ya cerramos las puertas. El avión se está preparando para despegar no puede usted pedirme que la deje salir. Es imposible. Cuando lleguemos al destino puede comprar un pasaje de vuelta. - La azafata le hablaba lo más calmada posible y con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios trataba de hacer que Akane Tendo volviera al asiento trece.

- ¡Por favor¡Necesito salir de aquí¡Por favor señorita¡Se lo ruego si quiere¡Déjeme salir! - Akane estaba tan desesperada que los demás pasajeros no tardaron en prestarle apoyo. Protestaban unidos para que dejaran salir a aquella joven desesperada. Algunos no sabían que le pasaba pero con tal de tener un vuelo tranquilo preferían apoyarla.

- Espere aquí un momento, por favor. Voy a hablar con el piloto. - La azafata le hizo señales a otra para que le tuviera el ojo puesto a Akane Tendo y se dirigió al piloto en turno. La espera se le hizo eterna. Akane no podía parar de llorar y no había alma alguna capaz de encontrarle consuelo a su llanto.

Las escaleras llegaron a la puerta y minutos antes de que el avión despegara Akane Tendo salió con los ojos rojos y cubriéndose el rostro por el fuerte viento que lo azotaba y mecía sus cortos cabellos con salvajismo. En el aereopuerto le ofrecieron un poco de té para que se tranquilizara y la dejaron sola porque tenían que atender otras emergencias similares. Era muy común que varios pasajeros bajaran minutos antes de los aviones. Muchas veces porque nunca habían viajado o simplemente le temían a las alturas.

Una vez tranquilizada Akane esperó por su equipaje y salió rápida a la residencia Tendo donde su prometido debería estar durmiendo. Llamó un taxi y en media hora ya se encontraba en la entrada de su hogar. Estaba tan cansada por todos los recuerdos que había tenido que seguida que entró dejó su equipaje en una esquina y subió a su habitación a recostarse. Mañana le daría la sorpresa a Ranma de que no había viajado para quedarse con él. Le diría que ya no continuaría huyendo de su pasado y que en esa casa quería construir junto a él más memorias dignas de recordar.

Abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo allí en su cama... abrazando su húmeda almohada. ¿Era así siempre¿Era así cada vez que ella se iba de viaje¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta? Akane silenció los sollozos que amenazaban con interrumpir el sueño de su mejor amigo, amante y prometido. Se recostó a su lado y allí se quedó dormida... abrazada junto a él.

- ¡Noooooooooooooo¡Mamá vuelve por favor¡Vuelve mamá! - Ranma se levantó soprendido de ver durmiendo junto a él a Akane Tendo. ¿Qué habrá pensando de él cuando lo vio en su cama? Eso no importaba mucho ahora.

- Akane, levántate. Akane... shhhh tranquila. Es solo un sueño. - Trataba de despertarla pero era inútil. Ella ni siquiera daba señales de estar sintiendo su mano meciendo su cuerpo en intentos vanos para despertarla.

- ¿Por qué Ranma? - Sollozos convertidos en lágrimas y llanto inundaban la pequeña habitación con el patito infantil en la puerta. Era inútil tratar de despertarla. Akane debía dormir y soñar todo el tiempo necesario que le tomara por despertar. Ya después se encargaría de averiguar la causa de su mal sueño.

Vio el reloj... eran las cinco y cincuenta de la madrugada y Ranma ya no conseguía conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Los minutos pasaron lentos. Fue a la cocina todavía escuchando el llanto desconsolado de Akane y los gritos de terror. Había vuelto a intentar despertarla pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. A las seis en punto de la mañana Ranma Saotome no podía detener las lágrimas que de sus ojos caían al ver como aquel vuelo donde Akane iba a viajar había sufrido un accidente.

Los minutos se congelaron en el vacío. Nunca había imaginado su vida sin Akane Tendo. Por más que lo haya intentado era simplemente imposible de imaginar. ¿Alguna vez alguien se ha imaginado a Ranma Saotome sin Akane Tendo? Nadie en Nerima había conseguido hacerlo y mucho menos los dueños de aquellos nombres que siempre habían sido pronunciados uno después del otro.

La taza de té cayó y allí estaba ella de pie mirando el televisor. Aquel era su vuelo. Aquel era el vuelo donde estaba el niño que le recordó a Ranma. Ese avión que ardía en llamas en la repetición de la grabación era el que tenía la ventana donde vio el rostro de su prometido.

- No podía... dormir. Tuve... una pesadilla... espantosa. - Su estado de sorpresa era tal que apenas podía articular las palabras. Ranma la abrazaba tan fuerte que nunca sería capaz de liberarse. No quería liberarse de quien su vida había salvado... Akane Tendo había visto en sueños como el avión donde ella debía estar había estallado minutos después de salir de él.

- No te preocupes Akane... ahora estás aquí conmigo. A salvo... tranquila. - Ninguno podía parar de llorar. Akane había visto la culminación de su vida en sueños pero gracias a su mejor amigo, amante y futuro esposo Ranma Saotome ahora estaba allí. Sana y salva.

Akane Tendo se sintió salvada por primera vez en su vida. Ella sabía que con Ranma estaría segura el resto de sus días. Nunca quizo que ese abrazo se rompiera pero él la alejó un poco y fundió sus lágrimas con las suyas propias.

- Nunca más te voy a dejar ir... - Ranma Saotome abrazó con fuerza una vez más a Akane Tendo, su mejor amiga, amante y futura esposa...

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Artemisa:** ¿Nunca han tenido un sueño dentro de otro¿Cuando crees que ya te despertaste y realmente estás dentro de otro sueño? Eso es lo que pasa aquí XD. Enreda un poco pero me llegó una idea cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer y estaba tratando de aburrirme para tratar de dormir XD. Akane sueña con su pasado donde muere su madre y cuando se levanta está dentro de la premonición de lo que pasará con el Vuelo 666 y lo que hubiese pasado si ella hubiese permanecido en él. Es algo medio loco pero me encantó tanto la idea que no pude para de escribir Oo. Lo demás es de punto de vista de Ranma... cuando ella habla entre sueños y lo que ocurre después.

Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

R&R


End file.
